


Wearing Red

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002's writings of 2019 [20]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Day One, Deacury Week 2019, Discussion, Drinks, M/M, Party, Wearing Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Freddie forgets to mention their going to a party. John is not impressed. Freddie convinces John to wear a dress.
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: Lrs002's writings of 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Deacury Week 2019





	Wearing Red

John stepped into the bedroom to see Freddie staring at the room, muttering to himself. Clothes were strewn all over the room.

His clothes in fact.

“Freddie, what are you up to?” He asked

“Trying to find the perfect top for you to wear to the party. Darling.” Freddie said running over to wrap his arms around him, “Although I have half a mind to let you go like this.” He ran his hands over John’s bare chest, “Just in these washed out blue jeans.” Freddie mumbled kissing John’s lips

“Party?” John asked, staring down at his boyfrend “I thought you said we were going out for drinks.”

“We are.” Freddie said moving away from John to pick up a blue scarf off the floor, “At a party.”

John sighed, Freddie so absent minded sometimes, he often didn’t tell John the whole thought and since they were often so attuned to each other and spent most of their time together, he sometimes thought that Freddie assumed that John could read his mind.

Sometimes it worked out like that; like bringing each other cups of tea at random intervals. but often that was not the case.

“Come on, Darling it’ll be fun.” Freddie says holding the scarf up against John’s pale face.

“I don’t know I’m-Ahh Freddie said interrupting, dropping the piece of blue silk on the floor, “Pretty Tired.” John finished the rest of his sentence, but Freddie wasn’t listening as he grabbed John’s hand and bodily yanked him out of the bedroom toward a different part of the house. John barely avoided tripping on and slipping on marble floors before they made it to the living room

Pushing him down on the sofa. Freddie said, “Now stay here love.”

“Yes dear.” John huffed folding his arms 

“You’ll absoultly love the suprise I have for you.” Freddie said leaning down to kiss him before running happly back down the way they’d come.

As he waited John let his thoughts wander.

He hated when Freddie did this; sprang things on him the party, some outfit, other things. 

“Oh Deaky, don’t go all pouty on me now.” Freddie said coming into the room, “Look, we don’t have to go to the party if you don’t want to. Just try it on for me.”

“I’m not pouting.” John said noting Freddie had a grey garment bag, “What do you have there?”

Freddie didn’t answer him just unzipped the bag fully not bothering to do any theatrics which he was kind of prone to do when he was excited.

A skimpy red velvet dress lay inside it was straps at the top and the bottom wasn’t much either it could barely be described as knee length. John blinked at it in silence.

Freddie quickly pick up the quiet and started talking, “I have the perfect look in mind. This dress, strappy silver heels an over-sized leather jacket and a- Freddie shut up.” John said cutting in on the speail. “I love it.” He said getting up and kissing his man. “I’ll wear it tonight to the party.”

“You don’t sound enthused.” Freddie said pulling away to look at John, concern in his eyes 

John brought his hand up to run it through his hair but stopped “Well.. Fred..

“Spit it out, Sweetie. Freddie said softy “We haven’t got all night.”

What John said next came out in big rush, “Isn’t it a little slutty.”

Freddie most of understood cause he nodded, eyes darker then before, “Well by the end of the night everyone’s going to know your my little slut.” Kissing him a little harder, rougher.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” John asked taking the dress from Freddie as stepped around him to go back to the bedroom to get changed.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Freddie said and slapped John’s pert little jean covered ass to get him to move faster.

John yelped and Freddie smirked.


End file.
